


A romantic evening

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Body Worship, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Love, M/M, Massage, Mild Kink, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I filled following prompt to the Les Misérables Kink Meme:</p><p>"E/R foot worship. Thats it thats the prompt<br/>Would prefer it was Enjolras' feet but it could be R's too, it really doesnt matter I just want some feet appreciation involving this ship kay thank"</p><p>Grantaire really loves Enjolras' feet, and Enjolras loves it when Grantaire shows his feet attention. This is just... Cuddly and sweet, really, not very sexual, massaging, foot worship, sweet words... I just felt like writing something... well, cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A romantic evening

Grantaire smiled and looked at his lover’s naked body with a tender gaze. He found Enjolras so exceptionally beautiful, and he still couldn’t quite believe that the man he had loved for so long actually loved him back. Although, opposites attract, as they say. Enjolras smiled back at him and seated himself at the edge of the bed. Grantaire got on his knees in front of him.  
“Your feet are so beautiful… So delicate.” Grantaire loved Enjolras’ feet. It was strange, because he wasn’t really a foot fetishist, he had never felt anything in particular when seeing the feet of other men he had gone to bed with. But Enjolras’ were different. They were so pretty, pale, beautiful skin, soft soles and heels… He definitely had a weak spot for them, they turned him on, he absolutely adored them. He pressed a soft kiss to the soles, Enjolras moaned quietly, he loved the attention his feet were given. Grantaire took one foot in his hand and started to sucking on the toes, giving each one a lot of attention, sucking, licking and kissing every one of them, then he did the same thing to the other foot. After he was finished he gave Enjolras a gentle foot massage, pressing his thick thumbs to the soles, rubbing gently but determinedly. “So beautiful… So, so beautiful…” He felt himself growing hard, the sight was far too pretty to ignore. Enjolras was hard as well, both by relaxation and arousal.  
“Oh, Grantaire…” He moaned. “Mmm… So good… It feels so good.”  
“I only want to make you feel good, Enjolras, I love you so much…” He kissed his feet tenderly, both the soles and the top of them. He licked and sucked on a spot, kissing his way to his toes again, then down to the sole. He pressed a hard, open mouthed kiss to it, gave it a little lick, Enjolras giggled for a second, it tickled a little.  
“I could stare at your feet for hours… And I could treat them like this the whole night… I can’t get enough of them.” He sucked and kissed his toes again, nibbling very gently at them, stroking his soles again, licking down his feet, kissing, licking and sucking at the heels… Enjolras moaned and smiled, his eyes were closed, it was just so utterly comfortable, he felt so good, so at ease.  
“You’re so good to me, Grantaire… I feel so… Mmm… Oh, I love it when you do… all this. Do you want to make love to me later?”  
Grantaire continued the kissing and gentle nipping. “Yes, Enjolras. I would love to.”  
After sucking his toes once again, massaging and rubbing some more and a lot of kissing, licking, nibbling and sucking, he was finished, Enjolras felt so relaxed he felt like he was about to fall asleep. Grantaire smiled and seated himself behind Enjolras, his legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed Enjolras’ neck and started rubbing his neck.  
“You’re stiff. A massage, and then some love making?”  
“Yes… Please…Mmm…”  
Grantaire smiled happily, pressing his thumbs to his neck before moving his hands up to his head, scratching lightly at his scalp, massaging it, tugging very gently at his hair. He knew that Enjolras loved that, and one time he had actually reached orgasm from a scalp massage alone. He kissed his neck and started to massage his shoulders, after have taken care of his scalp, neck and hair for a long time. Enjolras smiled at Grantaire’s feet in his lap and started to massage them as well, pressing at his soles. Grantaire moaned happily and kissed his shoulders between rubs and strokes.  
“So, you’re taking care of my feet as well?”  
“Yes, I wanted to repay you… And I rather like your feet too. They are very nice.” He smiled.  
“Not as nice as yours, but I appreciate it. Quite a lot.” He sighed a little, also very relaxed, and continued with Enjolras’ shoulders and back, kissing his neck at the same time. This was so immensely comfortable for both of them, and if they weren’t careful they’d be too relaxed to make love later and just fall asleep in each other’s arms. Not that any of them would mind that either. After all, not much was better than falling asleep next to one’s beloved.


End file.
